


Ready, Set, Dance!

by xstarxcrossedx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dorms, F/F, F/M, Female Hinata Hajime, Female Izuru Kamukura, Female Komaeda Nagito, Genderbending, High School, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki Friendship, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hope's Peak Academy, Male Chiaki Nanami, Mario Kart, Minor Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Prom, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, izuru talks in low caps, video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstarxcrossedx/pseuds/xstarxcrossedx
Summary: EDIT: This will be forever unfinished. I am no longer invested in Danganronpa and I just don’t have the energy to continue it.Prom is coming up within Hope's Peak Academy. Hajime wants Chiaki to overcome his reclusive trance, so she comes up with the bright idea to set him up with her sister, Izuru Kamukura. What she doesn't know is that she might've set him up for failure.With that being said, she might need a lot of help and luck from her best to make things work. Hajime and Nagito pair up to start a temporary wingman business, and of course, they have no idea what they’re in for.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Prom at Hope's Peak was a lot more grand and jubilant than it would be at any average high school. The ballroom portion of the school was set aside just for an event like this, and the gates to the entrance of the school were heavily guarded, almost like there were soldiers dispatched along every meter of the gate. It was almost like it was legitimately a palace. 

This event was something that no student would want to miss out on. It only happened once every year, and Hope's Peak only withheld three grades. After that was graduation. 

Chiaki wasn't normally one to attend dances, since he didn't know how to. He didn't have friends for a very long time, until Mr. Yukizome snapped him out of it and showed him that there were more options than playing video games solo. Before Chiaki knew it, he had become the class rep. All it took was branching out and trying something new. 

Unfortunately, this happened in his third-year, so he hardly had the chance to really get to experience the normal joys of being a high school student. Graduation was within his reach, almost like trying to grasp something that was tickling at the very tips of his fingers. 

Now that Chiaki's name was spreading around the school, he became exponentially popular. Of course, everyone wanted to claim him as their sweetheart. Who wouldn't want to date someone who was calm and liked video games? 

It became awkward at school, and Chiaki began to resort to being a recluse again just because of it. Nearly every turn he took would result in some guy or girl asking him to be their date to prom. It especially got difficult when Ibuki became insistent on wanting him to be his date. There was no way to escape Ibuki's shenanigans. 

There were only three more days before prom, and Chiaki was left with no choice but to hide in his dorm room. The students at Hope's Peak didn't have roommates, so they had rooms all to themselves. Usually they were designed to align with the resident's talent. 

Chiaki had bought a few beanbag chairs too. He liked kittens, so beige and light pink beanbags were now structured around him like a fort, along with several blankets. This was his cave now and he wasn't coming out until the dance was over. He had enough granola bars and Sprite cans to last him a few days, and he was accompanied with a Nintendo Switch and his laptop. 

His life of luxury and gaming toppled onto him like the sky was falling. Which it did. His fort had caved into utter destruction, resulting in him being crumpled like a dead insect. As soon as his pale eyes upturned their gaze, he found that Hajime was crouching right over him with a stern look on her face. She was the one who was hellbent on destroying his fort, apparently.

"I haven't seen you in days. I was worried that you died or something." Hajime sighed, then stood up and advanced towards the wall. After some time feeling up the wall, she found the light switch and flicked it on. An array of soft lights sputtered before casting their colors onto the walls and floor. Bright light usually hurt Chiaki's eyes so he made sure to keep dim ones to prevent his chances of needing glasses. 

Hajime looked back to Chiaki, and frowned upon seeing his pale face tainted with dark circles overhanging his eyelids. 

"Well, guess you are dead after all. Have you even slept..?" Hajime began to cast the beanbags off of Chiaki, almost like they were heaps of snow that collapsed on top of him and she was desperately trying to uncover his body.

"...My bad…" Chiaki apologized with a smile, curling up to himself more. "Let me play Animal Crossing…"

"Animal Crossing will always be here, you know.." Hajime chuckled awkwardly. She was smaller than Chiaki, but she attempted to heave him upwards anyway. "Save your game. We're going out."

Chiaki shook his head, but made no attempts to fight Hajime. When her mind was set on something, she put all of her strength and power into it, and would never back down.

"....Fine.. please, just let me get ready first…" Chiaki yawned, and then hit the save button before turning his game console off. 

"Fine.. But I'll still be here, just to make sure you don't lose yourself again," Hajime warned. Though she did look somewhat impatient, she understood that Chiaki needed some time to "revive".

Chiaki got back up on his feet and nearly fell down. He hadn't moved in about two days, so his muscles were failing on him. Luckily Hajime was there to steady him. 

Chiaki disappeared into the bathroom and got ready for the day, brushing his teeth and combing out his hair. He adjusted his usual atari hairclip into its normal position, and then changed into his regular attire. A button-up shirt, khakis, and his dark green hoodie. He was about ready to fall back asleep since it was so much effort, let alone the most activity he had done in a few days. 

He rubbed at his eye as he came back out of the bathroom, trying to shake the sleep out of his system. 

"..Okay.. I'm ready... where are we going?" Chiaki murmured, looking down at Hajime.

"You'll see. You trust me, right?" Hajime clasped her hands around his, smiling brightly.

Damn. If Hajime wasn't his best friend, he might've fallen in love with her. Chiaki nodded his head. 

"I'll always trust you," Chiaki assured her. 

"Great. Then would you mind if I took you somewhere private? Uh, not to scare you, of course... it's just somewhere that not even the students have access to," Hajime replied.

"...Sounds epic," Chiaki answered. "Are we being spies?"

"No, but if it makes you feel better, then I guess you could put it that way. There's someone important I need you to meet."

Fantastic. Just what Chiaki wanted. However.. Hajime seemed really excited about it, so he was okay with this as long as Hajime was there with him.

"...Hmmm... okay…" Chiaki nodded to Hajime, giving her permission to lead the way. This made Hajime smile with confidence. 

"I really didn't think you'd be so willing to give up your pillow fort so easily. I'm glad you're in a good mood today. I was really worried that you wouldn't want to come with. It's kinda hard to get you out of your room when you're depressed like this," Hajime explained, allowing Chiaki to lock his door before they ventured down the hall and into the elevator.

"I'm not depressed.. just hiding," Chiaki explained. "...Why are people in love with me?"

"Is this a trick question?" Hajime teased. She began to press buttons inside the elevator. It was a combination that Chiaki didn't recognize, but he noticed that she input the numbers, 1-1-0-3-7, before they descended. 

"....No one has been in love with me before."

"It's because you're attractive, Chiaki. I mean, I don't have those feelings towards you, but I did for a time. It's better to accept it than deny it, or else you'll get wrapped up in meaningless answers."

"Hang on... you did for a time..?" This was news to Chiaki. 

"Hm? Oh, would you look at that! It seems we have one more floor to go," Hajime rapidly explained. 

Chiaki knew that she was trying to avoid the topic, so he didn't continue to pry. Though it did make him more confused. What was so charming about him? 

The elevator doors parted to reveal a hallway that Chiaki had never seen before, even though he had stayed at Hope's Peak for three years. 

"This is almost like an easter egg or a secret room in a video game.." Chiaki breathed out, stepping out of the elevator. 

"That's because it _is_ a secret room.." Hajime muttered, mostly to herself. "Anyway, this is a closed off area for Hope's Peak staff. This is where they conduct confidential experiments."

"...So how do you know about this?" Chiaki wondered aloud as he inspected the dark hallway. The walls were made with metal sheets, and it reminded Chiaki of an abandoned facility. 

"My sister showed me. But you can't show anyone else this place, or else we'd both be in huge trouble." Hajime went down the hallway and veered to the left. There were all sorts of animals enclosed in cages, some that Chiaki had never personally seen before. There was a rabbit that seemed.. half pink? He couldn't tell since they breezed past it so quickly.

That was when Hajime opened a door by inputting her fingerprint against it. This room was completely dark. 

"...This feels like SCP-Foundation.." Chiaki wasn't scared out of his mind, but that didn't mean he wasn't expecting a plague doctor to reach out from the darkness and grasp his arm. 

Red eyes suddenly flashed open, peering directly at the pair in the doorway. 

"I'd classify this as keter," Chiaki whispered.

"...Chiaki, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Hajime mindlessly stepped into the dark room and pressed a glowing button on the wall. 

The lights in the room sprung into action, displaying a room that didn't look like the rest of the facility at all. It seemed like a living room that would be inside a large cabin. There was a carpet, a fireplace, a lounging chair, a dining table, a TV, and even some stairs that led to another floor. The only thing this place was missing were windows.

Standing right in the middle of the room was a shadowy figure shrouded with long dark hair. Normally, Chiaki would've expected to see something like this in a horror film. But no, this figure was actually a girl. A really attractive one, at that. She only looked menacing because of her intense red eyes. 

"I know I've brought her up a couple times, but this is my sister," Hajime explained. "She can't see as well with the lights on, so that's why it was dark."

Chiaki glanced between this girl and Hajime, comparing the two. Now he could see the resemblance. They were practically identical twins, except Hajime's sister had red eyes and darker hair. Plus, her hair was so long and fluffy that it went down to her knees. It was like Hajime, but.. Rapunzel. 

"...It's nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll get along." Chiaki outstretched his hand towards the girl. All she did was continue to stare at him, which made Chiaki feel like he was dumb for offering a handshake in the first place. 

"Sorry, she has a hard time acknowledging social cues.. Izuru, he wants to shake your hand," Hajime fretted, directing her speech towards her sister.

Izuru looked at Chiaki's hand for a moment, then gently took it and clasped it. Her hand was cold, and smaller than his. This was what Chiaki expected a ghost's hand to feel like.

Neither of them pulled their hand away.

Hajime smacked her face in disappointment, then pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"..I see this is off to a bad start."

Chiaki actually thought the opposite. It didn't seem that Izuru was complaining either. They both just.. couldn't read social cues. 

"according to average human tendencies, yes." Izuru suddenly spoke. Again, she sounded like Hajime.. just with a lower monotone voice. 

"...Sorry," Chiaki apologized, then retracted his hand. "..I guess I'm new to this whole 'conversation' thing."

Izuru just stared at him, and Chiaki took that as her way of egging him on to talk more, like she didn't know that he was finished. 

"..A-And.. uh.. I hope that we can be friends, despite.. the way that I am.." Chiaki murmured softly. 

Hajime looked embarrassed on Chiaki's behalf. She looked like she couldn't stand to sit there and watch this unfold.

"Look, I-I see that I shouldn't have introduced you two, and I'm sor-"

"no need to apologize," Izuru suddenly cut in. "i am interested with his company."

That was unheard of. Hajime's eyes went wide, and she stared at Izuru like she just admitted that she murdered someone. 

"Th...Then.. I guess I'll leave you two be.." Hajime checked her phone, scrolling through it. "Komaeda needs me right now anyway."

Chiaki wanted to protest so badly. But it was like his mouth was sewn shut. How was he supposed to do this? Hajime was always his number one comfort in social situations.

"then go." Izuru stared Hajime down. Her gaze was pinned there as Hajime awkwardly took her leave.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Izuru looked back at Chiaki. 

"chiaki nanami. the ultimate gamer. i have been aware of your enrollment for quite some time."

Chiaki didn't know what to say. He didn't even know of Izuru's existence up until this point outside of Hajime mentioning her a few times, but she knew _him_. It made him feel somewhat guilty.

"Yeah, that's me.." Chiaki looked down at his feet, unable to make eye contact. It felt like Izuru's gaze was boring into his soul and it felt uncomfortable. 

"i see. i would be assigned to your class if not for the circumstances." Izuru began to make her way to the stairs, and Chiaki hesitantly followed, unsure if he should or not. 

"..Circumstances?" Chiaki gently nudged the topic. He didn't want to ask her anything that would turn her away, but he was curious.

Izuru gracefully made her way up the stairs, her hair smoothly flicking behind her as she stepped aside for Chiaki to see the view of the room. 

It was a loft, with a stained glass window. The Hope's Peak Academy crest was etched into it, and it withheld all kinds of colors. It was like a kaleidoscope had panned out onto the wooden floor. There were pillows and blankets crowded around the corner, presumably where Izuru slept. 

Chiaki sat in awe for a moment as he took in the hues splashed onto the ground, and the light filtering through the window. It looked really cozy, and reminded him of his own room. 

"i am a test subject myself. i have been raised alongside hinata but parted ways in order to partake in several experiments." Izuru's hair bounced as she turned to look at Chiaki. He wasn't able to stop staring. How in the world did she haul around that much hair, or even wash it? It was so perfectly styled too. It made her look... gorgeous. Especially with all of these colors from the window shining onto her hair and eyes. 

Chiaki swallowed thickly, trying to clear his head. If only this was a game.. then it would be so much more simple. But this was reality, and there was no such thing as a reset button if he messed things up. 

"..Aren't you a student? I've never seen you around."

"technically. though i harbor every single talent known to mankind." Izuru nonchalantly slunk over towards the collection of blankets and pillows and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. 

Chiaki blinked. Izuru seemed so serious.. he hadn't known her for long, but she didn't seem like the kind of person that would bluff about something like that. But it also just didn't sound realistic. 

"This might be a weird request, but.. would you want to play video games together?" Chiaki sat beside her, giving her a friendly smile. Playing video games was the only way he knew how to bond with people. Plus, he wanted to see just how great she was, if she said she was talented in every field.

"i have never been invited to do such a thing. how.. interesting." Izuru closed her eyes. "you will be defeated. all of your attempts will be futile."

"Well.. I don't mind if you beat me. The point of playing isn't only to compete, but to have fun or take your mind off of things.. I think.." Chiaki pulled his Nintendo Switch out of his backpack and handed Izuru a controller. 

"I have all sorts of games, and I love all genres.. so it's up to you to pick." Chiaki passed the console towards Izuru.

"all of these seem boring."

"I know.. not every game is for everyone. How about this?" Chiaki launched Mario Kart. "The point is to race each other and win. It's simple."

Izuru didn't seem intrigued, but she still prepared her controller and sat back, allowing Chiaki to configure the settings. 

In every single round, Izuru won 1st place. Chiaki couldn't surpass her no matter how hard he tried.

"if you are frustrated you are free to leave."

"I wouldn't do that.." Chiaki shook his head. "I'm having fun.. I've never had anyone beat me this many times in a match.." A light pink faded into his cheeks. "..I'd like to do this again."

Izuru stared at Chiaki for a long time, trying to analyze him. She couldn't sense that he was being dishonest, which puzzled her. Chiaki was.. less boring than most.

Sadly, Izuru took too much time before she formulated a response. All of this effort of getting out and socializing was too much for poor Chiaki, and he was exhausted. The atmosphere was so nice that he couldn't resist shutting his eyes and drifting off. 

Izuru opened her mouth, about to wake him up, and then shut it when an inner debate sparked in her mind. She didn't see why she had to wake him up. If her sister wanted him back, then she could come get him herself. Chiaki wasn't her responsibility. 

She powered off Chiaki's Switch and clicked the controllers back in place before putting it into his backpack. For some reason, looking at his peaceful face made Izuru feel.. longing.. though, she couldn't place why. It was rare that she was ever exposed to emotion.

Knowing that Chiaki could evoke any kind of feeling within her heart meant that she was now invested in him. 

Crawling closer, she laid beside him, watching him for a long time and keeping track of his breathing patterns, along with sensing his heartbeat. Having been tested on this much, she was capable of hearing things that most people couldn't. 

She closed her eyes and fell into the same rhythm of breathing, doing her best to match every breath that Chiaki drew in and out. It allowed her to relax, since it was almost therapeutic.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, still comfortably laying on her side across from him.


	2. Consolation

Well, that was the worst decision Hajime had ever made. She felt humiliated that she had thrown Chiaki into a swirling torrent of awkwardness. What was she thinking? 

At first, she knew that her sister and her friend were lonely. In her brain, she felt that they'd cancel each other out and get along. Except once the experiment of having them meet actually came to pass, she saw that it only resulted in failure. She'd make sure to thoroughly apologize to Chiaki once he came back. As for now, she had to meet up with Nagito.

Nagito came over a lot, so Hajime just figured that she'd go to her own dorm room for now. She exited the elevator and turned the corner, fumbling for her keycard inside the pockets of her skirt, until she stopped dead in her tracks.

There was Nagito standing in front of Hajime's door in a white frilly dress, holding a cluster of tsubaki flowers and dandelions in her hands. She smiled at Hajime warmly once she set her sights on her. 

Nagito looked so radiant because of how pale and light her dress was. Nagito's hair was usually a mess, but it seemed she took the time to make sure every strand cascade around her shoulders perfectly. Her hair even had pink highlights, and it reminded Hajime of how a perfect luscious pearl would look. 

"What the hell is this?" Hajime demanded, her cheeks turning an impossible red. This wasn't fair, why hadn't Nagito mentally prepared her for this? Hajime was quickly losing her composure due to just how flustered she was. Somehow, her hair flared out more when things like this happened, like a defensive hedgehog. 

"Aww, don't be like that." Nagito chuckled softly, tilting her head like a confused puppy. "You know, the reason I didn't tell you about this is because I like seeing you all red." She gently tilted Hajime's chin upwards with her finger, smiling cutely.

"You bastard.. you know just what you do to me, you can't just take advantage of that!" Hajime cried. But she grasped the sides of Komaeda's cheeks and plunged her lips forward, giving her a passionate kiss. Komaeda simply complied, tenderly gliding her lips against hers as they moved against each other. 

Komaeda pulled back after a long moment, looking kind of dazed. Even if the two had been dating for quite some time, Hajime's kisses always stunned her. It felt like she was directly energizing her with her hope. Somehow, it always sent an electricity feeling jetting through her wrists, so she nearly dropped her flowers. 

"Now, now, no need to get like this so soon. I'm doing this for a reason!" Komaeda laughed quietly. Every time Komaeda spoke, it felt like she was jabbing spears of love directly into Hajime's chest. Her voice was so soothing and comforting.. and somewhat seductive..

"Can you hurry it up?" Hajime folded her arms against her chest. "I'm in the mood to tear that dress right off of you."

Nagito actually turned pink at that, briefly casting her gaze away to recollect herself. 

Yes, both of them joked about sex a lot. No, they never had intercourse.

"These are for you." Nagito passed the bouquet of flowers into Hajime's hands. They clearly weren't cheaply bought at a shop, since they didn't have the plastic wrapping. Plus, the stems weren't clipped right. That meant these flowers were produced right from Nagito's garden. Nagito wasn't a gardener, but it was a hobby she picked up.

"I don't know what to say.. you're so sweet.. did you grow these for me?" Hajime plucked a dandelion from the bunch, observing how the seeds tumbled from the stem and glided off of the balcony, migrating towards the sunset. Since it's necessary to make a wish by blowing on a dandelion, she silently wished that Chiaki was hitting it off with Izuru. Oh, and that Nagito would marry her sometime in the future.

"Yep. Do you like them?" Nagito shyly scratched at her cheek. 

"You'd be an idiot to think that I wouldn't." Hajime kissed her cheek. "I really love these... thank you."

"I'm really glad you do.." Nagito then slipped a hand beside Hajime's cheek, moving it past her hair and behind her ear.

"What are you--?"

"Sh, sh... I don't think you've noticed, but check it out.." Nagito retracted her hand back, revealing a four-leaf clover pinched between her index finger and thumb. 

"....Did you just pull the oldest trick in the book? You know, pulling a quarter from behind my ear, but it's a-" Hajime was intercepted because Nagito started talking.

"I'd be really lucky if you let me take you to prom, Hajime." 

Hajime couldn't pinpoint what she was feeling, but it was a cross between anger and astonishment. Nagito went through all this trouble to ask her to prom. But at the same time, she used a cheesy pick-up line. 

"We're already dating, so naturally, we were already going together in the first place." Hajime scoffed. "...But I really appreciate this. I really didn't expect that you'd go out of your way just to ask me to a dance."

"I felt it would be romantic if I asked you traditionally. Plus, this is the last prom we'll ever go to. Might as well do something exciting in preperation for it." Nagito placed the clover in Hajime's stash of flowers. 

Hajime knew immediately that Nagito had found it on her own. She didn't have to take extensive measures just to find a clover, because of her talent. 

"I love you. I don't know how I deserve you," Hajime murmured. "I wish I could give you something too."

"You don't need to give me anything. All I could ever want from you is to go to the dance with you."

"You're making me blush, can't you at least let me get in my damn room before I die on the spot?" Hajime joked, though her face was definitely rising in temperature as she spoke. She swiped the keycard through and stepped into her room. Unlike Chiaki's, Hajime's was pretty plain, since she didn't have an ultimate.

Hajime retrieved a glass vase from a cupboard and gathered some water to allow the flowers to soak. She kept it right in the center of the counter to show them off. She was very proud of her girlfriend's work, even if she was too coy to say it out loud. As of now, Nagito was perched on a stool beside the counter, resting her head against her folded arms like a pillow.

"...Do you want to change out of that dress? Don't get me wrong, it's beautiful, but it doesn't look comfortable."

"Just as long as you're fine with sharing your clothes with someone like me." Nagito emitted a yawn.

Hajime nodded promptly and exited the kitchen towards her bedroom, and then came back with some soft emerald colored pajamas. Nagito thanked her and disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing with the pajamas on and the dress in her arms.

"You're so beautiful," Hajime murmured in a hushed tone, staring at her in awe. She took the dress from her and safely situated it onto a clothing hanger, then hung it up so that it wouldn't face the danger of getting wrinkled.

"Hahaha…" Nagito didn't agree, but she didn't disagree either. Hajime was the only person who was able to convince her that she was attractive. But Hajime was the only one who proactively made her feel pretty. Even so, it was enough, and it had taken a lot of progress.

"So, you sleeping over? You might as well, since you took my clothes." Hajime sat on her bed and crossed her legs, looking up at Nagito expectantly. "Plus, I need to tell you what happened with my sister and Chiaki.."

"Well, obviously, I'm staying over. I get to fall asleep with you in my arms," Nagito cooed, sitting beside Hajime. "First, you should get some pajamas on too.. you're still in school uniform." 

"Shit," Hajime cursed, getting up and snagging some clothes from her dresser. After she came back, she was wearing a long t-shirt that went down to her thighs, along with some loose shorts to cover more of her body. Just in case Nagito decided that she was feeling especially frisky tonight. 

"Looking good," Nagito complimented, then wormed into the covers on her bed, dragging Hajime into her burrow. Komaeda was especially touchy, so at this point, she was completely entangled with Hajime's limbs. She was about to rest her head on her chest, but then Hajime snapped with a sharp 'don't even think about it'. Hajime was quite self-conscious about her breast size

So, Nagito let Hajime rest her head against her own chest. Hajime seemed to be soothed rather quickly.

"So how did things go with your sister?" Nagito asked, brushing her fingers through Hajime's prickly hair. It might be somewhat sharp, but it was nice to have the privilege. Hajime never let anyone touch her hair or neck besides Komaeda, so it was a huge factor of trust. 

"A mess. I shouldn't have left Chiaki with her.. I feel so guilty." Hajime sighed, shutting her light green eyes. She placed a hand on Nagito's shoulder, weaving her fingers into Nagito's lengthy hair. 

"I'm sure he's fine. He's surprisingly a lot more social than I thought he'd be!" Nagito chimed. "I've only seen your sister a couple times, but I could see why you'd want to pair them together. They kind of have a lot of similarities, don't they? You shouldn't give up on them so quickly. Let's hope for the best!"

"You're right…" Hajime sighed. "..Though I won't count on them getting in a relationship. Maybe acquaintences, at most."

"Don't lose hope just yet. There's still a chance." Nagito kissed Hajime's forehead. "You'll see.. in the end, hope always wins. Things will work out just fine, even if it doesn't end the way you'd like. For example, they might be better off as friends rather than lovers, but for them, they're content with that."

"I hate that you're making sense." Hajime clenched her fingers into Nagito's shirt as some kind of comfort. She didn't like when Nagito spiralled off about hope since it got out of hand at times. 

Then, Hajime lifted her head quickly enough to nearly bonk into Nagito's chin. She just remembered something.

"Oh! But she said she was interested with his company! I've never heard her say that about anyone before.. well, except for the time I left her alone with my kayak, but that was different. This is a person this time!"

"Then that's a good sign! See, I told you. It's going to work out!" Nagito encouraged. "Though, I guess only time will tell. We'll have our answers tomorrow. Which is why you should get some rest." Nagito massaged circles into Hajime's back. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Hajime ignored the fact that Nagito was feeling around her back as if trying to scope out her bra to unclasp it. 

"Goodnight, bug.." she quietly said back. 

The two sank into a deep sleep, since they had each other's company. Only time would tell what the outcome of putting Chiaki and Izuru together would be.


End file.
